630am
by mozza.X
Summary: One Shot. First fan fic and it is totally random. Please review so i can improve my writin skills! :P


6.30am

Chapter 1

6.30 am

Car skid

Screams

Smash another car

Smoke comes from car

Naruto gets out

Sasuke gets out

Hinata gets out

Where's Sakura

BANG

The car explodes

The car goes up in flames

* * *

24 hours earlier 

The alarm clock buzzes early in the morning at 6.30 am, the door bell goes, again the door bell goes.

"The door, someone get the door."

Sakura hissed, her inner self was about to wake and have a fit of whoever not answering the door them disturbing her sleep when she's got a work to hand in that morning.

"THE DOOR!"

Sakura was pretty pissed when no one bothered to wake up to answer the door. She sat up in her bed finally awake drooped her self to the door, opened the door ready to have a fit cause it was early in the morning, saw Ino shut the door in her face went back to bed and put the covers over her head to drown out the sounds of Ino hitting the door as loud as she can till someone opened the door.

By this time the house was awake and the whole neighbour hood was too. Sasuke got out of bed in the party clothes he wore yesterday and stepped on some old geezers head on the way there. Who had stayed over from the party yesterday.

Naruto was drinking some water to get rid of his headache as he also walked to the door as well as Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door.

"I'm here to give out the invitation to my party, everyone is invited."

Ino chirped as Naruto was beginning to shut the door.

"I can't face another party after this one with everybody shouting and…."

Sasuke interrupted and whispered to Naruto emotionless

"Why are you giggling….I'm guessing you're not sober?"

Ino was very confused she thought to herself why did he say another party? Why is he not sober? ….

"AAAHHH…. YOU HAD A PARTY WITH OUT ME."

Ino screamed in the boys ears so loud that it could nearly deaf them, Sakura heard the scream from two rooms away and once again she woke this time she was filled with energy to hit someone for again waking her up most probably Ino.

"WHY THE HELL AM I STANDING HERE!"

Everybody turned round to see the (messy) pink haired girl Sakura to be standing there with red eyes. At this time Naruto had passed out because he was so tired. Sasuke looked at Sakura smirking ready for Sakura to blow.

"WHY ARE YOU BLOODY SMIRKING AT BEFOE I WIPE IT OF, I'M STANDING HERE BECAUSE ALL I CAN HEAR IS YADA YADA YADA FROM ALL THREE OF YOU, BREAK UP YOUR GAY CIRCLE AND PISS OFF!"

Ino was stunned that Sakura was that little and she had a big voice. When Sakura had slammed her bed room door Ino grouched

"The party starts at seven feel free to kill Sakura."

Sasuke smirked and shut the door. Once again he stepped in someone's head but this time it wasn't just anyone it was Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke leg and held it tight while he said Hinata's name, Sasuke kicked him of and went back to sleep Hinata stepped out of Naruto's bed practically with her eyes closed and saw him on the floor. She sighed and knew she had to do something instead of just leaving him there so she took a leg and dragged him back to the room and gave him carpet burns every where.

* * *

Sakura got up ready to post the work she was suppose to hand in, when she stepped out to have break fast, every body was leaving from the party to go back to their own house. Sakura got dressed and headed to the post office came back to jump into her bed again when she was walking back she had noticed a red head boy following her.

"Alright what do you want and why are you following me!"

She turned around ready to be a kid

"Gaara? … w..what are you doing here"

Gaara looked up to see his sister standing in front of him.

"We need to talk, I need to tell you something, y…you're my sister, well step sister. I was suppose to tell you this on your 15th birthday but I couldn't find you. You know your mum and dad split up before you were born, your dad married my mum and when I was born a year after you got born cause your mum was pregnant when our dad left your mum and you never heard of your dad again, yeah that was because of me, sorry!"

Sakura froze has she as standing in front of her older brother. She was so confused.

Blackout.

* * *

Sakura found her self at home everybody gazing down at her she sat up and everybody backed away from her the first thing that every body was exspecting her to say was what happened but instead she said

"Where's Gaara?"

With a very serious face on, everybody was puzzled.

IS THAT THE 1ST THING YOU SAY HEN GAARA ISN'T HERE YOUR LIFE COULD HAVE BEEN INDANGER INFACT IT WAS IN DANGER THANK ME FOR HAVING A HEADACHE AND GETTING SOME TABLETS FROM THE SHOP AND FINDING YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WITH MONSTER STRUCKS I SHOULD JUST MAKE YOU TIDYUP THE MESS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU UNGRATEFUL BITC…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he as already knocked out cold from Sakura. Sakura got up opened the door to the flat and turned her head to see if any one was there.

The clock striked seven.

"Party time!"

Hinata said with excitement and they all rushed out the house pulling Sakura with them.

* * *

When they were driving to the party the only thing that she could think of was about was Gaara saying he was Sakura's older brother, she couldn't get it out of her head. They arrived at the party and has soon has Naruto walked in he was looking to get drunk. He walked over to table of alcohol and grabbed to for him self and walked over to a gang of people who already looked drunk. Every body rushed off and left Sakura and the bar to become friends.

"One tequila shot please"

Sakura drank it with no problem

"And another one please"

As Sakura began to order more and more she began to feel quiet oozy and dizzy but she couldn't stop.

"And another one"

She started talking the bar tender about her older brother and how he appeared of no where. The bar tender couldn't give a monkeys arse of what she was saying.

Every time she would drink it a face would start to cringe.

It was 6.25 am and all that time se had been drinking tequila from 7.30 pm, Sasuke came ready for her to faint on him but surprisingly she didn't.

"I dibs not to drive"

Hinata added.

"Me neither"

Naruto added with vomit

"I'll drive"

Every body turned round for it to be Sakura standing there smiling. She already looked sober so every body trusted her.

6.28 am

They all got in the car all heading to Sakura's place for a sleep over cause they were all tired to go home. Sakura's driving started of really well until her eyes got a bit fuzzy and the car would start to notice.

6.29am

The shaking of the car started to get real bad and Sasuke suggested that she should pull over and swap drivers.

6.30 am

Car skid

Screams

Smash another car

Smoke comes from car

Naruto gets out

Sasuke gets out

Hinata gets out

Where's Sakura

BANG

The car explodes

The car goes up in flames

* * *

**A/N this is my first time of writing a story so tell me how it went an what I need to improve and stuff like that I would really appreciate it**

**Mozza.X**


End file.
